


Death is But a False Idol

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Community: citrus_taste, Community: ff_yuri_drabble, Dark, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Knifeplay, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ovelia wants to die but Agrias won't give her up that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is But a False Idol

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N:_ My first Final Fantasy Tactics piece! WOO! I haven't played in a long while but it was the first time I fell in love with Ivalice (long, long ago, btw, cuz I have the PS1 version, got it way back when it had just become a Greatest Hit game). This is based off what I read happens to Ovelia at the end of the game (no, I haven't passed it yet) but this takes place at some point before that.
> 
>  _Warning:_ Dark themes involving talk of dying and sexual fantasies involving death
> 
>  _Prompts:_ Pain and Knifeplay

It seemed insane to see Ovelia naked and submissive to the woman that once protected her. In a way, Agrias never stopped protecting the princess, this was just a different form of protection. She was trying to protect Ovelia's sanity.

"What do you want, my lady?"

"For you to run your sword through my flesh and leave me dead on these cold stones."

Ovelia did not look the least bit sadden by what she had just said but the knight's heart clenched in pain.

"Nay, you will not find death at my hands for I care too much for ye."

The princess looked disappointed by this but she expected this from the blonde. They had been through this conflict before. Agrias lightly touched her unsheathed sword tip to Ovelia's naked stomach. It sickened her to know that the thought of death aroused the younger woman but if this was the way to keep Ovelia at her side just a little longer, one more day, then it was worth the fear and ache it caused in her heart.

"Do you wish me to set you free?"

The sword tip trailed down skin as pale as a dove and came to a stop just above the small bushel of tawny hair that led down between Ovelia's thighs. Shuddering, Ovelia became glassy eyed and laid back, spreading her legs to allow Agrias access.

"Aye. Set me free and make me forget this world if for but a moment."

Sheathing her sword, Agrias knelt between thin legs that trembled at her touch. From her waist she pulled a dagger out and ran the flat of it between the valley of breasts awaiting her touch. Ovelia responded in a low moan, her body arching as if either imaging being impaled by it or hoping it would at least nick her.

The knight hated this game. Hated the way the light reflected off the dagger's surface as Ovelia moaned at its touch. Hated the way it seemed that without a blade she had no hope in getting the princess off from her own loving touch. Hated feeling like she was being used when she was the one whom had readily agreed to these terms. Anything to touch this tragic beauty.

"Pray tell..." Agrias paused her actions. "Do you love me?"

Ovelia bit the inside of her lip unsure whether if a lie would be better than the truth.

"Perchance."

It was the best the princess could offer and while Agrias' heart fluttered in hope, she knew that it was a small chance Ovelia actually cared for her. She let anger taste her flesh and lashed out with the dagger, drawing a shallow, thin line of blood across Ovelia's stomach.

The princess shouted and came at the same time.

It was a disgusting sight, but Agrias bowed her head loyally and lapped at the juices flowing freely from the princess. Perhaps Ovelia appeared to be the one in submission here, but Agrias was the one being fucked.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
